User talk:Luna419
Welcome Hi, welcome to ZimWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Luna419 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 21:04, 27 November 2009 RE: Game Savle 2 and Pictures? Yes, feel free to edit anything that you feel could be improved. Some of these articles haven't been edited for months. If you're talking about dead links to pictures, it would be very helpful if you removed those, too. --Lord Kenny 23:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) never thoughtt youd be here --Sentinel Silver 20:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) what pages?~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page Google and my camera Taken care of--MasterM 20:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Trial The Trial was never officially completed, so there is no real proof.Innosense 03:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I am fairly new, so I was unaware of this rule. Please excuse my previous behavior. Invader MEEN 03:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Gaz/Gazlene I noticed your edit on the Gaz page. You said that there is no proof that Gaz's full name is Gazlene. But, it says so 2 times. It says it on the commentary, and on an issue of Nick magazine. I'm changing it back, sorry. InvaderDee 04:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey Luna! welcome back to the Zim Wiki, we're glad you have returned, if you have comments, suggestions or if I can assist you with anything just leave me a message ;).Gato sin suerte 00:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Pictures There is no such a thing as silly questions :) You can upload a picture to the wiki, just click in "Upload a new photo" at the sidebar, and a screen will show in which you search for the file in your computer in the bar which says "Source filename" then you add the name for which you want to be uploaded here in the bar "Destination filename" and finally click in "upload file". or, you can add it directly to the article by clicking in "Add photo" while you are editing and do the same as in the "Upload a new photo" option. I hope this was helpful, but if it wasn't or you have any other doubt leave a message ;). --Gato sin suerte Editing Don't worry, the admins are for this kind of things ;D. Actually that's an infobox (which is a template), you must insert them by clicking in templates and choose the one which says infobox, the ones used in episodes are customized, but we don't have characters infoboxes customized (as far as I know), and I don't know if you will be able to change the colors to the default infoboxes, unfortunately I don't know how to make templates, and now that the wikia changed of look there is a bunch of things to fix. if you want, you can learn how to make templates here: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Template Thank you very much for trying to improve this wiki, and if I can do any other thing for you, just leave me a message. --Gato sin suerte 22:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism You reverted some vandalism in the bloody Gir, right? first, thank you very much, sometimes I'm a little bit busy and I can't check all the pages one by one, when someone make edits. second, if there is any vandals in the wiki let me know who they are (even anons) and I will block them. third, I think you are very trustworthy, would you like to have rollback rights?, the rollback allows you to erase all the edits made by an specific user (or anon) with a click, is avery useful tool against vandalism. -- Gato sin suerte 1.- Yeah, I probably only be making big edits on weekends (the good things of not having a social life XD) 2.- Blocked! 3.- Done, you earned it! -- Gato sin suerte Hey, your right, but get a camera and get to somewhere were you can recored the twisted whiskers show's intro. in the part where the dog comes out of the shed, look at the top in the shed. freeze frame. Its really there! Ok, i dont know the next time the show comes on, but the channel is The Hub. it replaced discovery kids. Invader Dib I just locked it. once we can find enough proves of what it says, it will be cleaned. (and in such case as not finding any proof, it will be deleted). It's nice to have you around Luna419 =). Gato sin suerte 06:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Invader Dib... Again Thank you very much for telling me!, it's a little emabrrasing since 3 admins edited Invader Dib and neither of us noticed that. I couldn't use the rollback so I edited it manually. If there is any other problem with this or any other page let me know ;). Gato sin suerte 06:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Irken PAK Picture? Is that Irken PAK picture official? That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 03:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) PAK Hey, I got a question about the Irken PAK picture you... OK, I'm just gonna go on record to say that that is THE best Dib avatar ever!! Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, the PAK pic. Was that a picture of the "Spider-PAK" accessory that came with one of the Zim figures, or is it CGI? Whichever, it's pretty cool! Dr. Anonymous 02:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC)